Oni Sorcerer Drahmin
by PennMarx
Summary: <html><head></head>A re-write of my Oni-Sorcerer Drahmin bio, this delves into my creation of MK6 had most of the endings in Deadly Alliance been canon, and if a lot of the story that was revealed in Deception and onward was not canon. Based on Drahmin's non-canon ending.</html>


Oni-Sorcerer Drahmin

I am... Drahmin. Is that my name? The real Drahmin was a warlord who was overthrown and banished to the Netherealm. From there, he fought off the masses while enduring terrible tortures, slowly descending into a world of madness until one day, he changed. He went from being tormented by the monsters to joining them, reveling in the wanton violence and chaos in the bowels of Hell. Drahmin became an Oni, a powerful, brutish creature with only wrought and destruction on his mind, and once he allied himself with the Herculean Moloch, they became legendary amongst the Oni; however, my mind is clouded with different memories of how I came to be... Experimenting with magics, finding another world with new inhabitants who taught me their dark arts, and eventually making my way to countless other realms until I landed in the Netherealm itself and allied with the Fallen Elder God Shinnok. Is this accurate? I have no way of knowing. Since Drahmin's escape into Outworld, he searched for the one who attempted to leave him and Moloch behind - My other half.

Near the end of the Deadly Alliance's rule, Drahmin and Moloch tracked down Quan Chi, and a fight ensued. Quan Chi's magic was drained, and he was about to enter the Inner Sanctum Chamber when he was caught off-guard by the two bloodthirsty Oni. They beat him mercilessly, and though Quan Chi was a skilled fighter, he could not overcome the two Oni. Eventually, Drahmin leapt at Quan Chi, and both fighters stumbled into the chamber, howling and fighting as the chamber closed around them. Energy cascaded around their bodies, and they screamed with pain as they both went through terrible changes. The chamber was not meant for more than one person, not meant for anyone other than Quan Chi, so rather than deal with the complications of two, the chamber's magic made them into one. This was how I was born.

Moments later, with my skin radiating a healthy white, I emerged from the chamber. I was more than Drahmin and Quan Chi could have ever been separately; with Drahmin's immense strength and brutal concept of ruling a land with an iron fist, and Quan Chi's cunning intellect, manipulative charm, and sorcery, we became a perfect balance... A perfect being. Nothing could stand before me now.

Moloch had difficulty telling whether I was friend or foe, considering I was both, yet neither. With his limited mind, however, he made the decision to follow me, once I revealed that I held Drahmin's memories of how we first became acquainted. As I looked further back into my mind, I channeled thoughts from Quan Chi about his time once he had escaped from the Netherealm and abandoned the Oni. He discovered an ancient tomb filled with the Mummies that Shang Tsung had wanted to control. At the time, the Oni understood nothing of their importance, but Quan Chi knew that they were vital to the Dragon King's return to power in Outworld. The Ruins of Sarna indicated that Onaga, the great Dragon King and Outworld's former ruler, was going to return, and if there was any time to join a cause, it would be when he was resurrected. I decided that the Oni should bask in his glory, and with Moloch, I prepared for the most important journey of my short life.

Using Quan Chi's amulet, Moloch and I returned to the original tomb and opened a portal to the Netherealm. Time ran more quickly in the realm, but nothing had changed since Moloch and I escaped Hell. With my newfound powers, it took little time and effort for the denizens of the Netherealm to hear my call to arms. It did not take us long to gather hundreds of Oni demons who were famished for living flesh. I left the Netherealm leading an army, and carrying an arsenal of magical relics that Quan Chi left behind when he still served Shinnok. I offered one to Moloch, something that Quan Chi deemed for whatever reason, very dangerous, but powerful enough to make Moloch smarter and more aggressive.

By the time we returned to Outworld, Onaga had come back from the dead and used his magic to revive his indestructible army of mummified warriors. They were ferocious and powerful, and despite not being Demons, fought with such calculated violence that I almost envied the fact that I was only leading a group of slack-jawed berserkers. Onaga welcomed Moloch and I into his military headquarters, and showed great interest in having Oni serve in his ranks, so we signed a treaty; the Oni would help take over the realms in exchange for our own place of power outside of the Netherealm. Villages and cities with people who willfully join Onaga would be spared, but all the corpses of our accumulated enemies would be devoured by my Oni, while all the living prisoners would serve the Tekunin. With the Tekunin joining the war in favour of Onaga's rule, our armies would become unstoppable, and I would rule a living realm, but with Oni as my subjects.

However, despite all of these wonderful developments, I find myself... Tormented. With both the mentalities of Drahmin and Quan Chi, my consciousness is constantly torn when I am not concentrated on winning this war. I sometimes question who I really am... Or who I should be. I find myself thinking that all that power could become mine easily enough... I have Shinnok's amulet with his power locked away, all I would need to do is channel it somehow... I could make my life easier as well and be content ruling the realms with powerful soldiers as well, which would only require destroying Onaga, Sektor, and... Moloch? I do have the power to do this... But Moloch is a fellow Oni, who helped Drahmin learn and master his abilities in the Netherealm... But he also would have killed Quan Chi had he not fused into Drahmin and created me.

Am I more Oni than Demonic Sorcerer? Do I not wield ancient magic that would only baffle survivors of torture? Is my power tied to the original Drahmin or to Quan Chi? Who is the more powerful being within myself?


End file.
